Juniper Lee/Clothes and appearances
All along the series June has had several change of clothes and appearances. Clothes Season 1 June 9 .png|'Every day clothes': June's everyday clothes are a green short-sleeved crop top t-shirt with a dark red neckline and sleeve cuffs that has a stylized dark pink dragonfly on the front; a pair of blue jeans and a pair of brown shoes. It is shown in episode 3,It Takes a Pillage that she also wears striped light-and-dark green socks. June's pijama.png|'June's Pajamas': June's pajamas are green short sleeve t-shirt and pants. In Season 3: Episode 9, Little Big Mah she has pink fuzzy slippers with smiley faces while in other episodes, she is barefoot in her pajamas.Enter Sandman juniper sport armor.png|'"Sport Armor"': is a homemade armor made up of sport gear she had in her closet that she "used" to fight the sand man. When entering the dream realm it became an actual armor. Enter Sandman Juniper dream armor.png|'Dream Realm Armor': an armor used by June only in the Dream Realm (when in the real world she uses an improvised armor). It is similar to a british medieval fantasy knight only with a purple rounder helmet with a red crest and a purple breastplate with her dragonfly/juniper logo. I has gauntlets and chainmail. It also comes with a sword-like maul.Enter Sandman june dream real armor enter sandman.png|'Dream Realm Armor': Juniper gushing over dream-Marcus. June armor enter sandaman.png june dream real armor enter sandman 2.png|June's dream armor and her weapon june dream real armor and weapon enter sandman.png june wedding dress.png|'Dream Wedding Dress': is wedding dress she used when she entered the Dream Realm and encountered Marcus, who was dreaming of marrying JuniperEnter Sandman June as Dorothy enter sandman.png|'Dorothy Costume': when the Sandman send her to her worst nightmare where she was on the school play and didn't know her lines; she was playing Dorothy Gale, the famous role played by Judy Garland.Enter Sandman june and her friends.png|'Random clothes': When fighting a wizard, June is sent flying and accidentally picks up other people's clothes. I'll Get By with a Little Help from My Elf juneasjack1.png|'June as Jack': When June is cast as the main character in "Stalk: the Rocksical" she only wears overalls under which her normal clothes appear.Magic Takes a Holiday junejack.png junejack1.png June gym class clothes.png|'June's Gym Uniform': Is seen during the episode Meet the Parent. It's a blue t-shirt with a darker short.Meet the Parent Season 2 June as elvis 1.png|'June's Elvis Costume': June's Elvis costume is used only once in Halloween. It is essentially the same as Elvis, but it has red flaps, a red belt as well as lines across the pants, and red cuffs. She also has the same htyle as Elvis. It's the Great Pumpkin, Juniper Lee June as elvis 2.png June wrestler custome.png|'June's wrestler costume': June's wrestler costume is a farmer overall with a gold belt. Juniper_lee_infiltration_suit.png|'Junes Stealth Clothes' consist of a black sweat shirt, jeans, a pair of black shoes and a black face mask. Se wears this uniform on covert operations. The Great Escape June_lemur_prison_suit.png| Prisoner Uniform: June's prisoner's uniform was a blue prison uniform that she wore when she was imprisoned by Gigi in her zoo. Her prison number was 053.The Great Escape Bat mitzvah dress 1.png|'June’s Pink Party Dress' Is a pink dress with a white belt, that June wears to church and Rachael’s Bat Mitzvah. There's No Mitzvah Like Snow Mitzvah Good witch of the north costume.png|'June’s Good Witch of the North Costume' Is a blue hat and dress june wears to Rachael’s Wizard of Oz themed Bat mitzvah Party. Dream date dress.png|'June's Dream Date Dress': is a Green Dress June wears to the school dance. Season 3 .June’s triathlon uniform.png|'June’s triathlon uniform' Is a red shirt, with a orange jersey over it and dark red shorts. Who's Your Daddy? June's Surf Suit.png|'June’s Surfing suit' is a Green tank top, and brown swim trunks. Water We Fighting For? aqualandiaJune.png|'Aqualandia mission swimming outfit' which June wears for visiting Aqualandia. CitizenJuneoutfit1.png|'June's band outfit' in "Citizen June"Citizen June CitizenJuneoutfit2.png|'June's Rock Metal' outfit consists of facepaint styled after her shirt logo, with large shoulder padding and striped sleeves. The whole scene is lighted in blue on the stage so it is unknown what color it actually is. The outfit is an homage to the outfits worn by the band K.I.S.S.|link=Short Angry Freuds Battle armor.png|'June’s Battle Armor ' is a metal suit of armor with the Juniper symbol on the chest plate. She uses it to combat the evil Te Xuan Ze Kai Yee.Out of the past 2ndclimbingoutfit.png|'June's mountain climbing outfit' consists of blue mountain-climbing footwear, a tanktop, short fingerless gloves, a belt, elbow-guards, a pink-red helmet and a beige backpack.Little Big Mah June climbing suit.png|'Climbing suit': June's Climbing suit is the usual for climbing rocks with a sleeveless T-shirt similar to her usual t-shirt and a helmet with lanterns attached to it. Te Xuan Me? June climbing suit 2.png junefilm1.png|'Actor June': in a cross-dressing outfit in Ophelia's independent film. She wears blue shirt, brown boots, yellow gloves and a tool-belt over her jeans for this part, making her appear a blue-collar worker or a stereotypical repairman. The Kids Stay in the Picture filmjune.png|'Actor June': among her director Ophelia and co-actor Jody. junefilm2.png|'Actor June': has hair in a bun and a beard as the speaking character in Ophelia's independent film. Cowgirl june.png|'Cowgirl June' outfit consists of a cowboy hat, a long brown overcoat, and a pair of blue jeans covered by tan chaps. Jungle June.png|'June of the Jungle' consists of a leopard skin top and loin cloth. With a vine belt. Star wars june.png|'Jedi June' is an outfit June wears that closely resembles the one Luke Skywalker wore in the Empire Strikes Back film. Appearances Season 2 June lemur.png|'June Lemur':June tries to rescue a group of magical beings who have been turned into animals and imprisoned by an evil zookeeper but he turns her into a lemur.The Great Escape Battlesandbrawls.png|'10-year-old June' in her yearbook photo, wearing a green sweater and sporting a really frizzy perm. Young juniper lee.png|'Young June' even as a small child June’s overall clothe was very similar to her current one with Brown shoes, a pair of Blue Jeans, and a Green T-shirt, with minor changes such as a red stripe on her shirt rather than her famous Juniper symbol. When she became a Te Xuan Ze, she first had a white strand of hair instead of pink.Adventures in Babysitting June picture day 1.png|'June with hair rollers' Picture Day June picture day 2.png June picture day 3.png|'June with Mohawk' June picture day 4.png|June with a hairstyle reminiscent of princess Leia from Star Wars. June picture day 5.png|'June with Marge's hairstyle' June picture day 6.png|'June with pigtails' June picture day 7.png|'June loose hair' June picture day 8.png|'June with her zit' Season 3 aqualandiajune2.png|'Aqualandia transformation' which June uses to go underwater for a prolonged time. Water We Fighting For? References Category:A to Z Category:Galleries Category:Outfits